


Смысл

by Mephisto_in_Onyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephisto_in_Onyx/pseuds/Mephisto_in_Onyx
Summary: Генерал Хакс пьёт самогон.
Kudos: 3





	Смысл

«Республика высасывает из жизни смысл», учил Сноук.

Последние два часа генерал Хакс высасывал смысл из походных фляг с самогоном. Он допивал вторую. Ядрёный хлебный первач изъяли у штурмовиков, и Фазма торжественно презентовала Хаксу целый ящик.

— Зацените, сэр.

Генерал пил в компании старых документалок.

«Этот гриб — самое большое живое существо на Хосниан Прайм. Грибница Armillaria ostoyae в Даррополисском национальном парке занимает почти пятнадцать квадратных миль и весит — если это и вправду единый грибной организм — более тысячи двухсот тонн»…

Хакс остановил видео. Хотелось принять душ. Он уже разделся было и сидел теперь на койке голышом, но был так пьян, что опасался упасть в душевой кабине и что-то себе сломать ( _желательно шею_ , сказал некий внутренний голос). Сначала надо было хоть немного протрезветь. Однако делать этого не хотелось: каждый глоток самогона отодвигал момент, когда сознание заработает снова на полную мощность, и генерал будет в полной мере осознавать, что сделал.

А ведь когда спасал Рена из леса гибнущей базы, героем себе казался.

Он смотрел вниз, на свою руку с флягой, вторую руку, бессильно висящую рядом, на тощие ноги и вялый член в гнезде рыжеватых волос — белесое, жалкое тело массового убийцы. Хорошо, что нет зеркала в полный рост. Он блевал бы от отвращения.

Милли забралась под одеяло и крепко спала, круглым холмиком выделяясь на ровно застеленной койке. Милли была прекрасна, тепла и добра, в ней был собственный смысл, независимый от республик или империй. Хаксу хотелось поднять край одеяла, погладить её, зарыться лицом в её мех — обнять животное и утешиться, но было жалко будить. Он знал, она не обидится, замурлычет и ткнётся носом в ладонь. Нет, он не станет её беспокоить.

В системе Хосниан тоже жили кошки. И котята. И коты. И множество других зверей и птиц, рыб, насекомых и водяных созданий, трав, деревьев, грибов… В их жизни был смысл, независимый от бредовой войны разумных существ — как у Милли. Многие кошки Хосниан спали в хозяйских постелях, когда…

Хакс опять приложился к фляге. Что до разумных…

«Все истинные имперцы давно покинули это логово террористов, — сказал когда-то им с Реном Сноук, чтобы успокоить их совесть. — Что же до остальных, стоит ли их жалеть? Империя — соль, без которой ничто не имеет силы, ни один вкус, цвет и запах. Старкиллер оборвёт их пресное существование. Для них потеря невелика.»

Хакс знал, что это не совсем правда. В системе Хосниан, как повсюду, жило немало верных имперцев — уже пожилых людей, небогатых и просто бедных, которым некуда было уйти. После того разговора со Сноуком он прикинул, сколько таких позабытых соратников оставалось на каждой отдельно взятой республиканской планете, и присвистнул: Первый Орден не мог бы принять и десятой доли. Нечем платить им пенсии, нечем кормить. А ведь были ещё их семьи, дети и внуки, которые тоже могли сохранить имперские идеалы… Нет, им придётся ждать освобождения на местах, думал он тогда (а в это время строился Старкиллер), сейчас мы ничего не можем для них сделать.

Потом Старкиллер был достроен, и освобождение пришло — невиданным огнём с небес.

Как же я представлял себе это, размышлял генерал. Он плохо помнил, чего ожидал от Старкиллера в глубине души, пока тот ещё не был готов, по ту сторону вдохновенных речей, за всей пропагандой. Высокий градус в крови мешал. К тому же залп его орудия мечты разделил жизнь на до и после, и память Хакса иногда давала сбои, касаясь «до». Он помнил, что очень страдал от ненависти к Республике. Все в Первом Ордене от неё страдали — и офицеры, и рыцари Рен. Может быть, даже Сноук — иначе зачем ему Первый Орден? Ненависть жгла изнутри, иссушала разум. Она была оправдана и праведна, но делала всё горьким. С ней было больно жить, как с обширным ожогом. Хакс тихо надеялся, что после залпа Старкиллера она исчезнет, сгорит и развеется вместе с сердцем её объекта. Он плохо знал себя: на место ненависти к врагу пришло то же чувство к себе самому. К трусливому массовому убийце бесчисленных миллиардов растений, животных — и даже, да, даже людей. Тех самых брошенных стариков, что оставались верны Империи. Их семей.

 _Я знал, конечно, что надо будет дать залп. По крайней мере один._ Он никогда на самом деле не надеялся, что Старкиллеру дадут выстрелить больше чем два-три раза. После такого базу не могли не снести. Но её роль была бы уже сыграна…

Вот и сыграли.

Хакс помнил, как накручивал себя, чтобы произнести свою — теперь легендарную — речь перед тем ударом. Собирал ненависть по крупицам, формировал вихрь, чтобы изрыгнуть его в космос и уничтожить центр жизни врага. Теперь он видел, что речь была насквозь фальшивой: то, в чём он обвинял Республику, не тянуло на геноцид, а главного — _они украли нашу родину, всю нашу жизнь и смысл_ — он тогда не сказал. Как только штурмовики не услышали фальши? Или услышали, но стояли молча, бессловесные бедолаги, принимая это дерьмо, как принимали от командиров всё что угодно, от поощрений до смерти? Может быть, им, юным и невежественным, было всё равно? Империя Палпатина уже не была их родиной. Домом штурмовиков был Первый Орден.

 _Республика — то, что высасывает из жизни смысл._ Сейчас, досасывая вторую флягу, Хакс оценил двойное значение этих слов.

Он знал, что в помещении градусов пятнадцать и ему должно быть холодно, но почему-то было жарко. Плёнка пота на коже, которую он ненавидел в трезвом состоянии, считая грязью, сейчас почти не мешала. Кроме того, под воздействием алкоголя Хакс не так остро ощущал своё одиночество и уродство. Он мог бы сейчас даже трахнуть кого-нибудь — если бы член встал, конечно. Одну из подчинённых офицеров, или даже Кайло Рена. Рен был единственным мужчиной, которого Хакс мог представить с собой в постели. Интересно, что он теперь думает о том выстреле? Чувствует ли вину?..

Нет, ничего не выйдет. С тех пор, как до Хакса дошло, что он натворил, даже дрочить стало сложно. Противно было к себе прикасаться, а доставлять себе удовольствие вообще казалось кощунством. Это тело убийцы, руки убийцы и хер убийцы, ситх его побери. Подумаешь — так и тянет на рвоту.

Он вытянул перед собой руку с флягой. Рука почти не дрожала, однако её водило туда-сюда. Начнись сейчас на корабле заварушка, стрелять он не смог бы. Шатался бы, мазал.

 _Меня расстреляют когда-нибудь._ Мысль эта явилась не в первый раз. _Сопротивление, или даже сам Сноук. Поставят к стене, и привет._

Хорошо. Пусть на этом всё кончится.

Хакс осушил флягу и встал, шатаясь. Надо добраться до душа. С утра ждал привычный смысл жизни — война.


End file.
